Ajani
Ajani is a Makuta who is part of the Brotherhood. Biography As most (if not all) of you know, all Makuta were born in the Makuta pool. From the beginning, he was a victor of many battles. Aided by his Mask of Evaluation, he could see the enemies strengths and weaknesses, and also the pros and cons of each strategy, helping him choose the best one. He was very arrogant and would not see his flaws, but he had one one flaw that he knew he had. It was this flaw that causes his hatred for Matawau, for Matawau was a great inventor, and Ajani's creations never worked. Despite this, it is said by some Makuta that even Miserex and Teridax feared him. Perhaps it was for this reason that he, along with Matawau and Otakay, were sent to a faraway group of islands to serve under Makuta Tophertien. During this time, he led no battles or raids, for he was not commanding Makuta of that region. Because of this, he hired the Dark Hunters to eliminate Tophertien, knowing he would be chosen as next commander for his skill in battle. He does not know that because of the Brotherhoods choice, Otakay hates him. Finally, he led battles! They were not the gloriuos battles of old, but they were his nontheless. Unfortunately, the biggest battle he led was an attempt to stop stampeding rahi on his island. Eventually he grew tired of these small battles, along with commanding a realm that was mostly ocean, and had Matawau pull the three islands together. When the islands were joined with a crash, he relaxed, for he had succeded. He was the Makuta who went under ground to make sure the rock was tightly secured, and without knowing it, his armor became fused with the rock that had been formed. Later he began to noticed that his armor took no scratches, an he thought that this rock had made his armor invincible. That night, he snuck out to get more of the rock to put on his armor, and he noticed six bright stars in the sky. "At last." He thought "A worthy challenge!" Of course, when the Toa arrived, he was dissapointed. They were rookies, barely worth the effort. He sighed as he teleported away. It was such a shame to have such power wasted on those who don't know how to use it. Personality Ajani is arrogant and proud, pehaps even more than Matawau. He goes out of his way looking for a big battle to be fought and lead. He is violent aggressive and creul. Ajani will not waste time taking prisoners, he will just kill them. Weapons, Mask, and Powers Ajani carries a commander sheild, along with a mutation staff and a sword that can cut through all but his own armor. He wears the mask of evaluation, which allows the user to see strenghts and weaknesses in people, and pros and cons of ideas, making him the ultimate strategist. He has all 42 kraata powers. Trivia *Ajani means Victor in African. *The mask of evaluation is not what the mask originally was, it is made up. Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:User:Toaofstone213